Feelings
by jfkpommie09
Summary: Cute little SkySyd oneshot. Please no flames


This is just a cute little one shot that I thought of while I could not sleep.

I do not own power rangers.

_Syd's Thoughts- italics_

Sky's thoughts- underlines

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

There was a party going on at the SPD Academy to celebrate the defeat of Grumm and the promotion of Cadets Bridge Carson and Sky Tate. It was a very joyous occasion and yet one ranger on B-squad was not as happy as she should have been.

I should be happy. We have accomplished so much, but I just can't help but wish that he would notice me. I bet if I walked up to Sky right now and kissed him he would still not notice me.

That's right the energetic and spontaneous pink ranger was head over heals for the very serious and by the book former blue (now red) ranger. She has had a crush on him since they were in D-squad together but during the last year her crush on the handsome Sky Tate had grown into something more. So now here she was all dressed up in her best party clothes sitting on the roof of SPD sulking when there is a perfectly good party down stairs.

I bet he doesn't even notice that I am gone. He is probably to busy being the new red ranger to notice that I am not there. I don't think I have scene him all night. There were too many people crowding around him and Bridge to even get close. Z is lucky, at least Bridge notices her I mean he was practically drooling when he stopped by our dorm to walk her over to the party.

Syd was so rapped up in her own thoughts that she did not here anybody come up behind her.

"Hey Syd, I did not deal with three hours of you showing me outfits to see what one you should wear just for you to sit up on the roof all night."

"Sorry Z, I am just not in the mood anymore."

"Would this have to do with the non-attention of a certain friend of ours that used to wear blue and now wears red?"

"Of course not, I just have a headache."

"Liar. I know that you like him."

"Well so what if I do it's not like he notices me anyway."

"How would you know that?"

"Because I have been trying to get him to notice me for years now and he never has never will. Even that time when I looked really cute for my birthday all he could say was 'I be that's not SPD regulation.'"

"Syd you're joking right? He stairs at you all the time when you think he is reading and from what Bridge told me that night Sky would not shut up about how good you looked and other stuff like that. It does not take a physic to see that he likes you."

"Really, I can't believe that Sk-."

Just then Sky walked onto the roof looking rather worn. He spotted Syd and Z and was awe struck by Syd. She was wearing a simple but elegant black dress that stopped just short of her knees and had her blond curls in a beautiful up do with a few locks left out to frame her face. After he regained his composure he spoke.

"Oh, hey Syd, Z. What are you two doing up here?"

"Well Syd was MIA so I went and looked for her and this is where she was. Now what is your reason?"

"I am trying to get away from all the people and the questions and the dance invitations."

The only person I would actually say yes to was not in there. 

"Ahh, the life of the red ranger. Well I am going to find Bridge and see if he is up for a dance with his girlfriend. Bye Syd feel better and we can talk more later."

"Ok thanks Z."

What's wrong with Syd? I hope she is ok. 

"Syd, what's wrong?"

"Nothing everything is fine."

"I know that's not true. I know that something is bothering you and I would like to think that you trust me enough to tell me what's wrong."

Sydney was speechless. She really wanted to tell him what was wrong and she did trust him but he was part of the problem and she did not want to ruin their friendship with her feelings for him.

"Sky…"

She was fighting back tears now. Part of her wanted to run away and cry to Peanuts, another part of her wanted to tell Sky about her feelings. She made a compromise with herself, she put her head against Sky's well toned chest and cried. Pert of her expected him to pull away but instead he pulled her in closer. After a few minuets Syd was calm enough to look up at Sky and was shocked at what she saw in his eyes. There was pain, and worry but also and most importantly love. The one thing she wanted to see but never thought she would. Their faces drew closer and closer until their lips were almost touching then… they kissed. It was sweet and full of love. When they pulled apart Sky still had Sydney in his arms and they both looked and felt content.

"Syd, do you want to know why I have not danced all night?"

"Why?"

"Because the only person I wanted to dance with was not at the party. I love you Syd and I have for along time."

"I love you too."

They shared another love filled kiss. Then Bridge walked onto the roof but stopped short at the sight of seeing his two oldest friends kissing each other.

"Man, it's about time. Wait until Z hears this"

With that he went downstairs to find his girlfriend and tell her of his discovery.

**The End**


End file.
